The invention is based on a device for fuel injection pumps of the type revealed hereinafter which are known from, for instance, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 56 261. If the performance characteristics and, along with them the full load area of an injection pump is to be changed, the present contour disk has to be exchanged for one the contour of which corresponds to the future characteristics and to the full load area. This exchange necessitates a new adjustment of the fuel injection pump on the test bench. Lately, the shops have demanded that this comparatively expensive adjustment be avoided or at least be more simplified.